


Faith Not Misplaced

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: First Time, Friendship, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-24
Updated: 2008-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: There is one person in whom Gibbs has complete faith.





	Faith Not Misplaced

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

Leroy Jethro Gibbs didn’t have a lot of faith in people, in things, in anything. 

In the just over five decades he'd been alive, he'd seen so much death and destruction, loss and bitterness, he had no reason to have faith.

However, there was one thing, one person, in whom he had complete, utter and total faith: Doctor Donald Mallard.

Ducky.

Ducky, his oldest, dearest, most beloved friend. 

The person who meant more to him than anyone alive, the person for whom he'd willing give his life, the person he would do anything for. 

The person, the only person, who accepted him as he was, and didn't want to change him.

Ducky.

That was why he knew that after he'd taken Ducky to dinner and then back to his home for a drink or two, that taking Ducky into his arms and into his bed to make love to and with him, would be simple and free from problems and worries. That was why he knew all would be well.

It didn't matter that Ducky was the first man he'd sleep with, the only man he wanted to sleep with. He knew all would be well.

After all it wasn’t as though Ducky was someone whom he was picking up for a one-night stand. 

It wasn't as though he hadn't held Ducky in his arms countless times over their three-decade plus friendship. 

It wasn't as though he and Ducky weren't as intimate as two people could be without having slept together.

It wasn't as though he didn’t know Ducky's scent so well he'd recognize it even if blindfolded. 

It wasn't as though he was unaccustomed to Ducky's voice. He knew it so well, it told him more than Ducky's actual words. It soothed, calmed and reassured him. 

It wasn't as though he didn't know how Ducky felt, his old friend's revealing eyes had told him so ever since they'd met. 

It wasn't as though he didn't already love and cherish Ducky.

Thus, all would be well. It couldn't be anything but.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When dawn's long fingers crept into Jethro's bedroom, flirting with the two men who were still entwined in one another's arms, still exchanging sleepy kisses and light caresses, utterly and totally content with one another and life, and very, very much in love, Leroy Jethro Gibbs knew his faith in Ducky, his faith in them, had not been misplaced.


End file.
